The Cursed Hiraishin
by Xenter
Summary: This is oneshot story about Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013). Enjoy. The pairing are NarutoxGretel and HanselxMina.


**The Cursed Hiraishin (NarutoxHansel&Gretel)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Names of Things_  
>"<span>Memory Lane<span>"  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>(Thought Bubbles)<br>**_Important Stuff_**

Oneshot only. This story is based on Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunter (movie), so if you haven't seen it, you should definitely watch it! It's an alright film; could have been better.

* * *

><p><strong>=[The Cursed Hiraishin]=<strong>

The blond-haired man watched the flames raged unchallenged through the town with indifference. Anguish screams invaded his ears but he chose to ignore it. They will expire soon, so will their owners, and those screams will be replaced by children cries. It always does, and he ignored them as well. Buildings crumbled into their ashen remains as char flakes uplifted into the air by the reaction force, obscuring everything in sight. An unsuspecting village was being burn to the ground with him as one of its witnesses. It wasn't the first time this happened and it certainly won't be the last. There wasn't anything he could do besides granting the villagers a quick death lest they wanted to be torture in the most gruesome way imaginable.

He had seen many atrocities committed by these witches, but he was powerless to stop them, at least at the moment. He had to swallow his guilt and wait for his chance to free himself from the bondage. He hoped it would arrive eventually before he loses himself completely. How long had it been? Has it been years or decades? He didn't really keep count anymore. Days came as sure as the sun passed through the sky. It was meaningless to keep track of them.

"What are you doing? Get over here," called a rather attractive young woman. No, it was more like an order from the authoritative tone of her voice. She had long brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a muscular figure that many would kill for. Unfortunately, it was just all an illusion as he realized eventually, but it was too late then. Regardless, it was a preferred form to mask her ghastly one beneath. But no matter how beautiful she seemed now, it could not hide her rotten core.

He loathed her not for what she was, but for what she had done and continued to do.

She was leading her group to kidnap children in preparation for the upcoming Blood Moon that comes every year in autumn. A blood ritual was needed, and the sacrifice's only crime was being born on a certain month. They would be killed and consumed so she and her kind would gain immunity to heat. They fear fire as the flames would kill them while direct sunlight would weaken them. Sound like the vampire as he remembered it.

She was his master; the Grand Black Witch with powers beyond many of her kind.

He didn't comply immediately to her demand. He simply just stood there thinking of new ways to break free of his curse. There was only one sure way, but it required another. He frowned as the mesmerizing flames burnt itself into the reflection of his blue. She called him again and he tried to block out her words in an attempt to ignore her. It was a pointless effort as he quickly groaned in excruciating pain and dropped to his knee. Black marks formed all over his body but was not visible due to the dark trench coat he was wrapped in. The color illustrated what his heart was now. Pitch black for the sins he had committed. He panted heavily, feeling the sealing marks began to spread over his face from his body. It was like that person he once knew. His eyes shifted from its oceanic blue to crimson red with slit as he turned to face the person he detested.

Agonizing pain shoot through his body as he felt the energy coil within being ripped apart. He remained silence, holding on for as long as he could, but the pain was unbearable. How does one describe when their very spirit was torn apart by their own power?

"Muriel…" he said with defiance in his eyes as the said woman crackled. She found it amusing that he still tried as she rubbed the kunai in her hand. It had reddish glowing mark all over its slick surface was menacing, and its presence before him sapped his strength and powers. He could feel his entire being was fading away slowly and painfully.

"Please…" He pledged for the pain to stop as he fell on all four. She smirked at him, waving the weapon of his homeland before his very eyes.

"Still thinking of ways you could get away from me?" Muriel taunted as she used her elongated nail and scratched along the reflective metal of the weapon, creating a scratch.

"STOP!" He shouted but couldn't do anything more but yelped loudly. It was like a knife was cutting through his body, severing all his nerves. She stopped and smiled, watching the pain she wrecked upon him. She moved closer to him and outstretched the tri-pointed kunai at him with one hand, inviting him to take it. He looked at the weapon, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth as he tried to move further away from it, but she wouldn't let him. The closer it got to him, the weaker and powerless he became.

It was a cursed kunai.

"What's wrong? Grab it, isn't that what you wanted?" Muriel asked as she pressed the weapon's surface against his cheek. If it was a normal weapon, then he would have felt the cold metal on his skin, but it wasn't as shown by the scratch mark that had vanished, returning it to its original state.

"ARG! St…op!" He beseeched as his body felt like it was being burn alive by the curse mark the moment it touched his skin. The onyx lines seeped deep into his being, torturing him. She finally granted him mercy after few minutes more of fun while a few witches watched on. They were having a laugh before she turned around and hid the weapon once more.

"What are you looking at!?" She bellowed as they quickly made themselves scarce.

The pain was fading away quickly as the weapon was no longer visible, and its light did not radiate upon him anymore. He could still feel its presence nearby. She always had it on her as it acted like a protection charm, preventing him from enacting his revenge. Why did he create it in the first place? It wasn't supposed to behave like that.

She finally turned around and watched her servant, who was still on the ground.

"Get up! I have work for you," Muriel demanded, kicking his side before he pulled himself up with a grunt. He couldn't go against her unless he wanted to be tortured endlessly. She was that sadistic and he couldn't die so it was a worst way to go. She ordered him to kill all witnesses while she and her entourage headed back to their hideout with their prize.

The task didn't take him very long to do as blood painted the street. Many were already dying anyway so he simply granted them a quick release. Surrounded by flames, he watched the almost full moon above. Soon, the ritual will begin and his hope will shrink a little more. He pondered how it had come to this.

**XxXxX**

It had been more than a year since the conclusion of the war. All the culprits were dead or sealed away, allowing the new era to prosper. An age of tolerance or so some would say. Monuments were erected for the fallen so other would remember their sacrifice. Everything returned back to normal, or as normal as it could be for a hidden shinobi's village. There were still frictions among all the villages as it wasn't that easy to change the old ways of thinking.

It was relatively peaceful, and that was enough for many people.

"Uzumaki-sama, Hokage-sama want to see you," an ANBU relayed the message as the blond leered at the messenger for a bit from his seated spot. He kept his mother's name as there was no reason to change it even though he knew of his heritage.

Naruto knew why the Hokage wanted to see him. It was the usual thing and he wished to avoid it whenever possible. At the moment, he was busy, working on a seal to replicate his father's technique. It was the one that made his father the most feared shinobi in his generation. Naruto didn't really need it since he was already the most feared Shinobi in the entire Elemental Nation, but he want to improve upon it like he did with the Rasengan. Someone had suggested it to him, stating that the technique was still incomplete. He didn't remembered who so that was strange, but Naruto like a challenge nonetheless.

Impossible wasn't in his dictionary.

"As soon as possible," the ANBU added as Naruto rolled his eyes a little. He was thinking up of an excuse to get out of it, but being busy was not a good one, and he used it too often. Tsunade was the village's leader, and her words were law so he must comply eventually.

Naruto exhaled deeply, and without further idling, he gave his response. "I will see her soon, thank you for the message," Naruto said as the ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto followed the man's direction lazily. Why do they need to do that in front of him? Was it for effect? It seemed to be pointless considering he could track far faster moving object without any difficulty. Naruto shrugged and checked the seal he drawn up again to make sure it was fine before heading off to see the Godaime Hokage.

Fuuinjutsu, the sealing art, was his clan's legacy. He was the last descendent of the Uzumaki clan so it was his job to continue its line.

A shadow entered his compound and looked over the seal Naruto just created before altered it so it would carry out a special task. While that was going on, Naruto took a detour for half an hour to think up of comeback before entering the Hokage's tower.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy, Obaa-chan," Naruto said as sat down on the chair in front of Tsunade and readying himself for some inevitable scolding. She immediately leaned over the table and knuckled the idiot in the head for being disrespectful right in her face.

"Is that how you address me? Baka!"

Naruto sighed, rubbing his slightly swollen head on reflex. He could feel a bump on his fingertips. She must have used her ungodly strength in that strike. Good thing he had a hard head.

"How may I be of a service today, Godaime-sama?" Naruto asked with a wide grin on his face.

"This isn't a joking matter! Do you know what you did?"

"What did I do exactly?" Naruto tried to play innocence before Tsunade glared at him. He dropped his childish grin immediately from the atmosphere's shift.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO BEAT UP THE CLIENTS!?"

"Well I did, he's an asshole and was hurting Kaoru-chan so I just gave him what everyone else wouldn't dare," Naruto answered flatly. With the war over, job requests came steadying into all the villages again. The landscape was devastating somewhat in the war with more bandits roaming the country side, taking advantage of the whole situation. His latest mission was protecting a high profile target. A VIP.

However, that man wasn't likeable and treated his servants like trash. Even after Naruto steered away some robbery attempts, he was scolded for not being there sooner. Anything Naruto did right was twisted to wrong by the man. The last straw was that the man used his servant to vent his anger right before Naruto, forcing him to send the asshole flying with a punch right through the wall.

One punch was a beat down? Seemed like someone made up absurd stories about him again.

"You sent him into the hospital with massive internal bleeding and shattered jaw!" Tsunade yelled at the blond in the opposite side of the table. Naruto sweat-dropped at the information as he didn't know the exact extent of the injury he caused. He was very pissed at the end and just took off without a second thought. The mission was over anyway so he didn't way to stay there.

"Then don't give me those kind of mission," Naruto retorted as Tsunade slammed her palm down on the table. Naruto gulped, seeing the mass of splinter created under her fingers.

"What's left? You don't want to do low class mission because it's a waste of your status and ability. You can't build anything because you're a retard at construction and likely break things more often than not. You didn't want assassination mission because you don't want to kill anyone. Now, escorting mission is out too! YOU CANNOT ATTACK VIP JUST BECAUSE YOU DISAGREED WITH THEM, BAKA! Just because you are the most feared Shinobi, doesn't mean you can do what the hell you want, not until you are in my seat!"

"Heh, thanks," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, seeing how he would be there one day. However, he got knuckled again in the head with more power this time, feeling his eyeball bulged out a little from the insane force. The chair buckled underneath him, but otherwise didn't break.

"It's not a compliment, you moron!" Tsunade shouted as Naruto rubbed his head with both hands now.

"It sounds like it," Naruto replied childishly as Tsunade glared at the blond. She had to deal with the fallout caused by the idiot regularly. Many political powerful people feared him, and what they feared they would remove, especially the one they couldn't control. The boy was a great leader during time of turmoil and could gain support very quickly, but during time of peace… it was difficult to tell. Naruto was allowed to go after some more scolding. He didn't need to go to the infirmary as the injuries he acquired would heal soon enough.

"Did I guess the number right?" one of the ANBU asked his colleagues from their hidden spots. They sighed and handled him the money. They were having a gamble at Naruto's expense.

In an unspecified location, a group of men was sitting around waiting for the result. A shinobi who returned from his task entered the room and kneeled before them.

"It's done," he confirmed as the men nodded and dismissed him. They had spent the better part of a year figuring out way to kill a certain blond. His ability and influence had tipped the balance of powers among the villages and they didn't like that on bit. However, they couldn't kill him head on, considering how powerful he was so they decided to let him create the situation that would lead to his own demise.

"What does it do exactly?" One of the men asked.

"A sure way; it is a sealing technique we spent much time to acquire. The moment the boy complete and use that time-space jutsu, it would cost him his life. Chakra's exhaustion will kill him," another person said as most of the people in the room nodded. One with a thoughtful face spoke up.

"Isn't that a bad idea? Where does all that energy go? Wouldn't it have to be released somewhere?"

They all looked at each other and wondered about that. Their target, Naruto Uzumaki, had vast amount of Chakra. Not just his own, but also all the tail-beast as well. It was common knowledge. The idiot sure liked to blab a lot. It wouldn't just disappear like that and the seal wouldn't hold all that power in for long. It might explode spectacularly. The men sweated a little, thinking about how powerful the bang would be, and how far they needed to be to be safe.

"Didn't really thought this out did you?" The same person added as they started bickering with each other. Disunity between the members will be their downfall sooner or later.

Naruto returned back to his compound and sighed as he checked over the seal again. He was depressed and didn't realize it had been modified at all. Even if he wasn't in a bad mood, he was never good at paying attention to small detail so it would still be missed by him. He added the sealing mark to a Kunai along with his own blood to make it uniquely his. After he done, he leaned back to the floor with a frown, looking at the plain ceiling. He held the weapon in his hand, twirling between his fingers for a bit.

"What should I do now on?" Naruto muttered, remembering some of Tsunade's words. He was annoyed as his own sense of right was being questioned. In frustration, he threw the weapon up at the ceiling. The moment it embedded into hardwood, he felt its presence lighting up like a beacon. At least it worked as intended. He still didn't find anything wrong with it yet. Naruto channeled his chakra and tried to teleport up to it. The moment he did, he felt something was wrong; something very wrong. Massive amount of his reserve just vanished instantly and it didn't stop there.

"Shit, I messed up!" Naruto shouted while feeling extremely exhausted. The Kunai above in the ceiling glowed brightly as it continuing to extract all the blond's chakra into itself. True to the technique, Naruto teleported to it before falling back down to the floor. But it didn't stop once; the process repeated itself without his input as he fell further away from due to gravity. He felt excruciating pain whenever he was close to the kunai as the amount of energy he lost spiked up. The space around the weapon pulsed and rippled.

Combining two seals had unwanted effect. Hiraishin was known as time-space technique after all, and with that much power supplying to it, it was able to punch through dimensional barrier with ease.

"ARGGH!" Naruto screamed in pain as the Kunai distorted and disappeared, taking a massive chunk of the ceiling along with it. The blond gasped one last time before expiring as all his energy had left his body. Chakra exhaustion; it was a sure way to kill any shinobi even one who once called himself a God. Ironically, Naruto went the same way as his body died on this day. Chakra was the life force of everything in his world. It was the soul, and his was sealed into the Kunai in its entire. Naruto would never know who had done it to him and assumed it was his fault. It usually was. However, those men responsible would soon be arrested, and the blond would become another monument.

The Kunai was hurled through space and time, arriving at the new world; a world stuck in a dark age. The moment it fell from the sky and embedded itself into the earth, a pulse of energy was emanated, spreading out far and wide. A powerful witch would find it and felt a presence within. Through trial and error, she would eventually able to project whatever was inside it into the living world through witchcraft. Conjuration, it was known.

Like his mother and father before him, Naruto was but a phantom of his former self, but he glad he was free. The story would have ended there, but unfortunately it did not. His pain and suffering would continue as the Kunai had become his prison and it wanted its prisoner back. Naruto could not go near it let alone touched it on his own willpower. It would create excruciating pain like his very soul being absorbed back into the inner dimension whenever it was close to him. Damaging it would damage him in return as if it held part of him.

Years went by as he was forced to enter a service of a witch. He had done thing that he would not do before as she would torture him endlessly if he refused. He could not die, and she would not send him back to his prison as he was powerful and useful to her cause. Slowly, pieces of him died and he became desensitized to the atrocities he committed.

**XxXxX**

"Why do you feed them? I want to hear their screams," Muriel quipped as the blond returned back out of the dungeon where the children were being held. He was feeding them as they were starving and crying. He liked to speak to them whenever he had time, trying to reassure them everything would be fine. It was not, but some lies were better than the truth.

'I would like to see you scream in misery, you old hag,' Naruto thought with a mental smile before saying: "They might die of hunger before you could use them in the ritual. It's getting harder to find suitable sacrifice and the time would come soon."

"Yes, we still missing one, Muriel, a girl," the witch with a red-haired said as the horny one agreed. No pun intended. Muriel nodded in agreement.

"Not just that, we're missing a critical opponent… a heart of a Grand White Witch," Muriel stated and faced Naruto again. She was still furious at the blond for not bringing her the item she requested those years ago.

"We could have done the ritual years ago if you would bring me what I wanted," Muriel said as Naruto remained silence. He was tortured for days after that for his failure.

"Please let me speak to my children one last time," the beautiful woman beseeched as Naruto stepped down her husband, forcing him to the ground as he tried to break free. It was in vain. No one could match his strength, not even the most powerful witches as long as it wasn't hindered by the accursed Kunai. Magic did work on him, but highly ineffective against his body. Either he ignored it completely or too dense to realize its effect. That was why he was such a powerful servant.

Naruto allowed the woman to go as there still daylight out and her heart wasn't needed until nightfall. Maybe it was more than that as he found her somewhat interesting. He would find her again if she tried to run as he promised he would. Unfortunately, he didn't expect the town folks to burn the woman at the stake while her husband was hanged before her burning flesh when he returned. It felt like foul play.

"It's not my fault if they burn her before I could get to her," Naruto decided to defend himself. Muriel knew that wasn't the case as she took out the Kunai and stabbed it into the nearby wall. Naruto was forced to teleport to it and dropped his knee from the pain as he was now too close. He felt his essence was being absorbed into it again.

"I really like your voice… scream for me," Muriel said as she grinded the kunai against the wall, forcing him to scream as his black mark over his body glow brightly, burning itself into flesh. Muriel had her fun and stopped when nightfall.

Days later, Muriel planned to poach a girl from the nearby town of Augsburg. She would set the village on fire like she usually does while Naruto watched on. As he walked through town with her, he saw countless people running about and panicking. If he tried to help them, he would be tortured and they would still die regardless.

"Shouldn't we look for the child?" Naruto asked. Muriel already sent her minions to do the work so she ignored that question.

"I sense a Grand White Witch here… yes, she's here," Muriel said as she felt the magic in the air. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but followed her none the less. They entered a building as a girl pointed her crossbow at them from above up.

"Gretel, famous Witch Hunter. Finally we meet," Muriel said. Naruto blinked as he saw the girl. He snapped out of it quickly enough.

"The famous Witch Hunter? Gretel?" Naruto asked, noticing she looked a lot like someone a long time ago. His mind immediately clicked as he knew she was the Grand White Witch Muriel wanted. A witch was hunting down witches. That was interesting. There was also a man holding a shotgun by her side, but he wasn't of any interest at all.

"Who are you?" Gretel asked, checking out the two with examining eyes from her high position. They looked completely human, although the blond one had whisker marks on each of his cheek.

"Hi, I'm Naruto," Naruto introduced himself while waving his hands like a kid. With that gesture, Muriel leered at him, telling to shut up with her eyes. He scratched his cheek, looking away from Gretel and at the wall. Nothing was interesting there.

"What about you?" Gretel asked, pointing her crossbow at Muriel.

"I go by many names, none of which you're worthy of pronouncing," Muriel said as she showed her true-self as Gretel gasped. The man fired his shotgun at Muriel, but she simply slapped away the incoming slugs with her wand. Gretel fired arrows but they were caught in midair by the blond as if it was the easiest thing to do. Naruto wondered why he did that, but the arrow wouldn't kill a Grand Black Witch anyway so at least the act solidified his loyalty.

"Naruto, kill him and get her," Muriel ordered.

"Can't I just kill them both?" Naruto queried as Muriel gripped the Kunai in her pocket. Naruto felt her grip and sighed.

"Sorry about this, Gretel and whoever you are," Naruto said before leaping up into the air. Gretel fired arrows at him, but he grabbed them in midair and landed next to the man. The man fired his shotgun at Naruto, who simply stood there and took the full force of the blast. He didn't even stagger back as the metal slug couldn't penetrate his energy coating.

"I can't be injured by something like that," Naruto said, pulling the gun away from the man and broke it in one motion. Solid steel gave way under his fingers as the man's jaw slackened. Jackson was the name, but that was moot as Naruto threw the arrows in his other hands at the man. The force behind the projectiles was enough to send Jackson flying as they embedded deep into the wall, holding his body up like a crucifixion.

It was that easy to kill a person with his power. Naruto felt nothing in doing it. He had seen far too many deaths in one lifetime.

More arrows came from Gretel's crossbow as it impaled into the blond's arm, but he simply pulled them out. Seconds later, his wounds were healed like they weren't there at all. She pulled out a blade from her crossbow and swung across his neck, but he intercepted the weapon's path with one finger. There was a strange glowing aura around it, but no one could see it beside him. One freaking finger and the blade stopped dead in its track. Not only that, the sharp edge of the weapon chipped on impact.

Gretel couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the blade in her hand.

"What are you!?" Gretel shouted in shock. He obviously wasn't a witch.

"Isn't he amazing?" the voice behind her asked as she turned around and saw the other opponent. Before Gretel could do anything, she was grabbed in a choke hold, pushing out into the ledge. Gretel couldn't reply as she was being suffocated by a strong grip.

"How is she going reply if you're choking her?" Naruto asked a valid question, looking at Gretel from Muriel's side. The girl was looking back at him as she tried to gasp for air. He was incredible casual about all of this, which made him more dangerous.

"She won't ki…"

"Shut up," Muriel interrupted him.

"Go get the child, and don't fail me," Muriel commanded as Naruto sighed and jumped out the window to find the required child. The window wasn't opened, but he didn't care. The window frame was gone too.

"Always defiance," Muriel snarled, looking at the newly made hole in the wall. Gretel forgot to gasp for air from seeing that.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. Not now, and not like this. You have something I need," Muriel said after returning her attention back to Gretel.

"The last ingredient," she said lowly and ominously. Gretel wondered what the witch meant before pulling a knife out from her side and stabbed into the outstretched arm.

"GARH!" Muriel shrieked, swung the girl to the side and into the wooden wall in her anger. The rotted planking Gretel slammed against didn't stop her momentum and she went through it to the outside. Gretel was on the second floor as she descended to the ground. She was conscious as she felt sharp pain shooting over her body from the fall.

"Damn it," Gretel muttered as she felt one of her shoulder got dislocated. She was in no condition to fight now, at least not against a Grand Black Witch. Quickly, she rolled to the side into a small gap and out of view. Muriel pulled the knife out of her arm, dropping it to the floor before walking towards the opening she created. She scanned the ground from her high up position for a few seconds.

"Shit!" Muriel growled angrily and jumped off the ledge. She landed perfectly on the ground and looked around. Everywhere, there were people running about. She was about to turn towards Gretel's direction, but the blond arrived with an unconscious child over his shoulder. He saw Gretel from his spot as Muriel snapped her head to him.

Naruto smirked, but didn't inform Muriel about it.

"How did you get the child so quickly?"

"I didn't, the red-head got the girl. I simply knocked the girl out and carried her here," Naruto answered. As the witch ordered him a minute ago, he went to find the child, but found the girl tied up while the red-haired witch was fighting someone. From the way the man handled himself against the witch, Naruto immediately equate that person to Hansel as Gretel and Hansel went together. They were quite famous for killing over six hundreds witches to date. Plus, the man's clothing was a dead giveaway too as it was very different from the people in town.

"Where is she?"

"Fighting someone, probably Hansel," Naruto responded with a simple answer.

"Why didn't you help her?"

"You didn't order me to. You only said go get the child and so I did," Naruto retorted. Muriel huffed at him in irritation before using her wand to blast a hole in the wall. She was frustrated as she allowed Gretel to get away. Naruto simply just stood there, holding the sleepy child while Muriel vented her frustration.

"Shall we burn down the town now and kill everyone?" Naruto asked casually, but Muriel pointed her wand at him. Gretel had to stop herself from revealing her location from that comment.

"The witch is still here… she can't die yet," Muriel said as she conjured up her broom.

"Take the child back!" She ordered before flying up in the air, leaving the blond behind. Naruto turned to face Gretel now as she was still watching him. Naruto used his free hand and placed a finger across his lips before turning around and walking away.

Gretel exhaled a long held breath. She didn't know why the blond did that as she checked her dislocated shoulder. She pushed it back into the socket with a muffled scream. She panted heavily and laid there for a minute before dozing off.

"Please let me go," the girl begged as Naruto put her into a cage with the rest of the children when he returned back to the hideout. None of the kids inside said anything, but they didn't have a sad face on either.

"I can't do that, little girl," Naruto said before closing the bar. Muriel needed the Grand Witch Heart to do the ritual. Without that critical ingredient, the children would be safe for now or maybe for one more year. That was the main reason why he let Gretel go.

**XxXxX**

"Hansel!" Gretel yelled as she wandered in the woods, holding her weapon tightly in her hands. She was looking for her brother after woken up from last night ordeal in bed. A strange boy was looking after her. Benjamin "Ben" Wosser was his name and he informed her that the town sheriff blamed her and her brother for what happened last night. A lot of people died in the fire.

'At least not everyone died and the town didn't get raze to the ground,' Gretel sighed as she remembered the blond's words from last night. No one could stop him if he was allowed to do what he suggested. What was he? He wasn't a witch, but he was in a service of one. Bullets couldn't harm him, and he could block her blade with a single finger almost lazily. His skin was tougher than steel? How does one kill him? Gretel couldn't think more on it as something else occupied her mind right now. The safety of her brother as she learnt Hansel was missing. The last time anyone saw him, he was fighting one of the witch while flying out of town.

Something creaked in the woods nearby got Gretel's attention. She moved slowly towards it and pushed the branch out the way to reveal one of the sheriff's men. She was kicked from the side by another, forcing out into the clearing before one more landed a fist across her face. She fought back, but was quickly subdued.

"She's a wild one, eh?" The sheriff said, walking towards them with another goon behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gretel shouted.

"You're under arrest for burning of Augsburg, and for bringing the witch plague to our streets," Sheriff Berringer said.

"Listen, you idiot! The witches are planning something big!" Gretel shouted back, struggling to break out of the men's hold, "I need to find my brother and save your shitty little…"

"Shut up!" Berringer pressed her cheek together with one hand, stopping her from speaking any further. "I do the talking and you do the bleeding," he said as he moved his face closer to her. It just went downhill from there as Gretel bit down his nose, earning a punch to the side of her face in retaliation.

"Bitch! You're making this too easy," Berringer said as he kicked the girl while she was down. Gretel grunted, feeling one of her ribs cracked before a mock clapping came from nearby. She looked up and widened her eyes in fear.

"Why are you hitting her? If it wasn't for her being in your town, the shitty place would be burn to the ground along with all your sorry asses," Naruto said, leaning back on one of the tree lazily. He was lured to the commotion as he was in the vicinity. It was day time and Muriel was asleep so he could do whatever he pleased.

"I saw him in the town. He was carrying the missing girl," one of the men said.

"Naruto," Gretel muttered, remembering his name when he introduced himself. It didn't seem all that important then as she met many people in her line of work and never met them again after the job was done, but now…

"Eh, you remembered my name? Rarely people do as they find the name strange."

"He must be in league with the witch then," Berringer said before ordering his men to capture the blond.

"STOP! You can't kill him," Gretel warned them.

"Oh, we're not going to kill him, sweetheart," Berringer said.

"No, I mean you can't **_kill_** him," Gretel exclaimed before one of the men screamed as Naruto swung his hand across the man's neck. His head was severed as blood sprayed out from the cut. The blond wasn't holding any form of weapon.

"How?" A few of them mouthed.

Naruto grinned as he swung the same hand at the tree. The tree was cut in half without him physically touching it.

"Should have listen to the girl, I can't be killed by the likes of you," Naruto said as he sent one more flying into the distance with a kick. The human cannon ball was dead before he landed as his inside turned to mush from the blunt force alone, not to mention his spine was also shattered before he went flying.

"What the shit?" One of the men shouted, seeing the impossible feat.

"Shoot him!" Berringer ordered, taking out his gun as one of his men fired. Naruto saw the bullet spiraling through the air in an extremely slow motion. He caught the bullet with one hand in a blur fashion as it got close enough before rolling the slug between his fingers.

"Slow," Naruto said. Bullets could move around 1.5 times the speed of sounds. Considering Naruto could move at hypersonic speed without trying, it was an easy feat for him. Everyone was speechless including Gretel. There was no way that could be remotely possible. Even the witches couldn't do something like that.

"H-how?"

"W-what…"

Disbelief was in all their eyes.

"Why you need special weapon to shoot these things," Naruto said, flicking it at one of the men before him. The bullet was shot at a far faster velocity than coming out of an actual gun. It was spinning abnormally in the air as well. The deadly projectile slammed into the man's forehead, emerging out the back while spraying everything in between outwards before disappearing somewhere into the woods.

Naruto walked casually towards the last two. Sheriff pushed his remaining goon before him into the blond and used the resulting distraction to run away. When the man was pushed, he snapped out of stupor and swung his melee weapon the blond. Naruto didn't bother to dodge it as the weapon bended against his chakra coating. You need to use chakra to penetrate them or sufficient force. Neither was possible for the man. Naruto sent his attacker up into the sky with an upper cut. The man's jaw shattered from the blow. His skull was cracked, creating countless bone fragments as they pierced his skull. If he didn't die then, he might as well be a vegetable. That was only true if he survive the fall from several hundred meters up.

Naruto stopped just before Gretel as she looked up at and realized it probably was her turn now. He nudged her side so she spun around and lying on her back. He looked down at her while raising a brow.

"Get it over with," Gretel spat, but a chuckle came back to her.

"You sounded just like her. Don't you want to beg at all? Even she did," Naruto said before turning towards the woods. He disappeared from sight as a powerful gust of wind was generated in his spot. A few seconds later, he fell from the sky and landed back at the same spot. However, this time he was holding a severed head in one hand. Half torn spine was still attached to it, dripping blood onto the grass. Horror filled Gretel's face as she looked directly into the Sheriff's dead eyes. Berringer was screaming in his last moment. It was as if the blond just rip the man's head right out of his shoulder without much thought.

Naruto lifted his hand up to see the dead man's face with mild interest before rubbing his chin with the other hand. "Why did I bring this back here?" Naruto asked himself and threw the head away. He then crouched down at Gretel while she still watching the head rolling in the distance. She couldn't move because of the injury she sustained moment before, but she might also be paralyzed from the fear.

"Sorry, Gretel. Your life or twelve kid's life… it's not a difficult choice," Naruto said and lifting his hand up and ready to kill her. He would burn her body afterward to prevent Muriel from gaining the girl's heart.

"Wait! What do you mean? Are they still alive?"

"Of course they are… for now, but if the bitch gets to you, they would have to die along with you. If you die, they might live for another year… maybe longer than that," Naruto pointed out. Gretel noticed the way he referred to his master. It was with distain.

"Why me?" Gretel asked. She was confused. Naruto raised an eyebrow and lowered his hand. He sat down to her side and rubbed his head a little.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"That you are a witch… a Great White Witch to be exact, just like your mother, Adrianna. That bitch Muriel wants your heart along with twelve kids as sacrifice so she could do a ritual and become immune to fire," Naruto explained as Gretel's eyes widened.

He sighed after seeing her expression. This would be a very long conversation, but he wanted her to know her heritage before she die. It was the least he could do.

**XxXxX**

Before the sun went down, Muriel awakened from her sleep. She found Naruto was gone as usual before using the Kunai to summon him back as well as inflicting great pain onto his person. His scream filled the chamber as he thrashed around.

'Ah shit!' Naruto thought, realizing he took too long to explain thing to Gretel and he didn't get to kill her before he was forcibly teleported. He didn't really want to end her just like her mother, thus he hesitated. Naruto sighed, rolling to his side and up again. Muriel noticed the bloodstain on his attire and smirked. The stench of death on his body was alluring, and it felt like he was becoming like her. That was good.

"The Blood Moon approaches, only one day to go," Muriel said as she stood up from her seat. "Sisters from all corners of the world are coming, but we're still missing the heart."

"The heart," one of the two minions nodded while Naruto rolled his eyes a little.

"I can go find it for you," Naruto volunteered after making up his mind on killing Gretel, but Muriel eyed him with suspicions. She remembered what happened the last time he went to get the heart from a Grand White Witch.

"No, you will stay here and watch after the kids."

"Yes, as you wish," Naruto said, keeping his expression on, but underneath he was frowning. Muriel located Gretel quickly enough as the girl met her brother, Hansel, in their old home. It was quite predictable.

"No Hansel, our mother was…" Gretel about to tell her brother but the door was flung opened. They snapped their attention at the opened door as the chilling air outside blew in. No one was there, but…

"I see you finally found your way home after all these years," Muriel said, walking along the elevated floor behind them. "How very sweet," she added. Hansel tried to shoot her but with a flick of her wand, his gun flew out of his hands. She also barricaded the room they were in with another flick.

"Muriel…" Gretel said as the Grand Black Witch narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Now, how did you know that?" Muriel asked with surprise as Hansel looked at his sister.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I heard he called you that," Gretel claimed. She had let out something she shouldn't have, but whatever. He was going to kill her anyway so she didn't owe him anything. Still, he did save her. Twice too, so that must have counted for something. With that thought, Gretel was curious how Muriel had control over the blond. From the way he spoke of Muriel, he would never serve under her willingly.

Hansel, on the other hand, was wondering who his sister was referring to.

"Naruto. Figures, I will punish him for that mishap," Muriel promised with a devilish smile.

"Who's Naruto?" Hansel asked his sister.

"Not now," Gretel replied.

"Shall I tell you a story?"

Both Hansel and Gretel didn't answer, but stared at Muriel. The Black Witch smiled at them.

"Once upon a time, near a shitty little town, there was a farmer who fell in love with a white witch. And with their two beautiful children; oh, they were so happy, but not for long. During a Blood Moon, there is a potion that will make you immune to fire."

"The key to the potion is the heart of a Grand White Witch."

"But your mother, the most powerful white witch, was too strong for me, but I sent my servant to retrieve her heart. Oh yes, he defeated her without any difficult, but his compassion allowed her one last wish before she go with him. It was to see her children one last time," Muriel said as Gretel clenched her fist. Did Naruto kill her mother? She didn't really know what happened to her parents after her father abandoned her and her brother in the woods. It turned out that wasn't it.

"He really thought he could fool me, so I decided to take your heart instead. A heart of a child. Oh, how much pain would he feel knowing that? As the Blood Moon approached, I sent out a little rumor to the people of Augsburg. And when she knew they were coming, she had your father to take you into the forest to hide you."

"She didn't know what they would do to her, but she was too proud to run. And a white witch would never use her magic against humans. When your father came back for her… they hanged him… right in front of your mother's burning flesh!" Hansel and Gretel tensed up at that. Hansel realized what his sister was hinting at before she was interrupted. Blood of a witch was flowing through their veins, and it was the reason why they were immune to magic.

"Adrianna was gone, but so was your heart. And the Blood Moon passed, and I couldn't get to see the expression on his face. So we all lost something that day didn't we? Such a shame," Muriel concluded.

"It's a beautiful story, don't you think? If Naruto didn't let your mother go, your father would still be alive, and you would still be one... big… happy… family," Muriel said and laughed.

"You bitch!" Gretel shouted, throwing a knife she grabbed by the table at Muriel. The black witch flicked her wand to deflect the sharp projectile. She mocked them some more before overpowering them. She managed to stab Hansel with her wand before throwing him out the window.

"HANSEL!" Gretel shouted as Muriel grabbed the girl.

"So where were we?" Naruto asked before coughing a little. He looked up at Gretel through the bars from his prone position. He was exhausted as he went through one of those prolong torture. It was for the whole day after Muriel returned with the girl and demanded some answers from him.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" The kids asked.

"I am fine, just tired that's all," Naruto assured them.

"Naruto, when are we getting out of here?"

"Soon…" Naruto said, turning his head towards Gretel again.

"What happened to you?" Gretel finally asked. There was no visible injury on his person, but he looked completely fatigued.

"Nothing really, a bird told the bitch that I let slip something. I'm going to roast that bird when I have a chance," Naruto said. Gretel gulped at the threat. The kids had a chat with Naruto some more while Gretel watched on. It was strange. They were locked up in a cage; possibly all was kidnapped by the blond, but they show no hatred or fear of him. In fact, they were genuinely concerned for his wellbeing.

"Aren't you afraid?" Gretel asked the child in the cage next to her.

"No, Naruto said he would protect us," the child replied. Gretel frowned at the answer.

"Is that why you like him?"

"Yes, but he also tells us story! Really good stories about ninjas with magical powers fighting to save the world!"

"He also brought us all type of foods, anything we wanted," another one called out.

"He made my dolly, look," one of the girls said as several more nodded. Naruto just chuckled, crawling to Gretel's cell and leaned against it. He huffed a little after the effort. Those little things eased his conscience somewhat. They would have to die eventually so he simply making their last day as joyous as possible.

"Why do you serve her? What does she have over you?" Gretel whispered. Naruto didn't answer immediately as he gathered his thoughts.

"Hey kids, want to hear another story?" Naruto asked. The kids all wanted to hear it.

"Once upon a time, there was a ninja that wanted to protect everyone and didn't want anyone to die if he could help it. He was a hero and fought to the best of his ability against people who wanted to bring harm to his home. But one day he was lost and became trapped in a strange place. There was this witch, you see. A very evil witch managed to find that place and released him. He thought he was free, but part of him still trapped. She used that place to force him to do thing he would never do like kidnapping children, destroying villages, killing people just so he wouldn't be sent back there again,"

"Wouldn't that make him a bad guy?" One of the kids asked as several more questioned.

"Yeah, he's evil!"

"I don't like him!"

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" Naruto asked as the kids became silence. Naruto chuckled and rubbed his head a little.

"This witch took a hero and twisted him into a monster that could kill anything without remorse; that could destroy villages without any thought; that could break family apart without meaning to…" Naruto said, leering at Gretel. There was guilt in those blue eyes as she saw them. She understood then. He did meant well when he let her mother return back home to say goodbye and possible run as far away as possible. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. It wasn't what he intended, and it wasn't his fault that her family was destroyed.

"… the red moon rose above the sky once. He should have ended it all then when he realized his mistake, but he was afraid of the unknown. He was afraid of returning back to that place and be locked away forever. So the moon went away and a new day arrived like it always do, but the light of the sun no longer shine and smile upon him. He felt like he lost something important. Now, a second chance came as another red moon approached. He will confront the evil witch this time. The hero within him will return and he would finally be free from his cursed existence. He hoped that all the children he held captive would forgive him and still called him their friends," Naruto said. He was tired of this life. He would destroy this whole area if he must. A Rasenshuriken would do it. The Kunai would be destroyed in the blast, and with it, he would finally able to sleep. Many will die, but it was for the best.

Silence.

"We forgive you, Naruto," one of them finally broke that silence as the rest joined in. Gretel couldn't help but smile at the kids' faces. However, the happy moment was ruined.

"Nice touching story," Muriel said as the slick weapon in her hands glowed brightly. Naruto groaned as black lines spread all over his body. He thrashed about as his pain receptor was overloading. His flesh felt like they were on fire. The children were screaming in fright, seeing their caretaker was being torture right before their eyes.

"Naruto didn't tell you that there's no hero in that story. It is the same, there are no heroes here, only murderer and witches," Muriel said as she kicked the blond over to his back. He was huffing as his strength was being sapped by the Kunai. It wanted it prisoner back as his mind became more delirious as it moved closer to him. It felt like a dark voice whispered into his ears.

"I wondered what would happened if I stab this weapon into you?"

"Stop!" Gretel called out from her cell as Muriel snapped her head to the girl.

"Please stop. He's in no position to hurt you," Gretel pleaded but Muriel scratched the metallic surface of the weapon, causing great pain to the blond. The more the girl implored, the more pain was inflicted on him.

"Do you feel something for him? Gretel?" Muriel asked as Gretel lost her voice. Did she feel something for the blond? She wasn't sure. Why did it hurt her so when he was in pain? She was confused right now. However, before her mind could come up with a response. Her heart already did.

"I do," Gretel said as Naruto blinked even through all the pain he was feeling. Muriel laughed as she was about to stab the Kunai into the blond. It would forever separate them. The weapon would absorb his body back into that place. She had no need for him anymore as she would be almost invincible after this night. However, one of her minions interrupted to inform her that the witches had arrived from all the dark corners of the world.

Muriel smirked, standing straight up as she glared at the children. They cringed in fear. She turned towards Gretel.

"I am not heartless, I will let you two die together so make this time count," Muriel declared as she walked away from Naruto. His breathing returned to normal as she left. He pulled himself up and leaned next to Gretel.

"You feel something for me?" Naruto asked as Gretel's jaw slackened.

"I only said that so she would stop hurting you," Gretel denied but Naruto had a puppy expression on.

"Don't get a head of yourself. It's only a tiny bit," Gretel assured him. A broad smile immediately formed on his face.

"You know… I was smitten by your mother. She was really beautiful, but that probably because I hanged around with crones all day. Anyway, I told her that I would save her and her family if she would run away with me. She refused flatly so I guess I take what I could get," Naruto said with a serious expression. Gretel felt her heart dropped in that second. It was shown by her face before Naruto cracked up.

"Hah! It was more than just a bit," Naruto claimed before he was kicked away by Gretel. The kids giggled from their cell, seeing that. The dark atmosphere was shifted. Naruto returned back to the cage for support quickly enough.

"Was that true?" Gretel asked, but Naruto chuckled.

"Hmmm. Of course I was smitten. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful… your mother was, and the same feeling returned when I saw you for the first time," Naruto said, feeling his normal strength return, "I should have killed you when I had a chance, but I just prolonging the inevitable… it was the same with your mother. I should have killed her then, but let her go instead causing the unnecessary death of your father," Naruto said as Gretel shook her head. Considering Muriel's personality, if she gained more power, only more death would follow her wake, and more people would suffer if she was allowed to do what she wanted.

Muriel must be stopped.

"It felt like I'm trapped a nightmare, unable to wake up from," Naruto lamented.

"Naruto, I will set you free," Gretel promised as Naruto smiled at her.

**XxXxX**

"That's a lot of witches," Hansel said, looking at the mass of witches from his position high up by the mountain side. Next to him was a white witch. Her name was Mina. She was the girl Hansel and Gretel saved from being burn in town during the town folk's witch hunt when they first arrived. She was cleared by the sibling then, but it turned out she was a witch. A good one as she healed Hansel from his fatal injury when he went up against Muriel. He actually fell in love with her before finding out she was a witch as they slept together. However, after he did, the feeling remained unchanged. They were going to bust up this unholy party with holy weapons they just blessed, including a mini gun.

The twelve kids were pushed towards the sacrificial alter in one line. Gretel was tied a rock with chains on it. Naruto was also tied to her side with Muriel standing close to him as the Kunai sapping his strength and preventing him from breaking out. It was really unnecessary to bind him at all as if he could run away from her.

"So… how are you going to set me free?" Naruto mustered his strength to ask while raising an eyebrow. Even now, he was making joke. Gretel rolled her eyes at the question and tugged on the chains. It was very solid. But he was right, Gretel had no clue how.

"Listen to me carefully!"

"If you let my sister and the children go now, I'll consider not killing each and every one of you," Hansel said after strolling into the gathering with a gun over his shoulder.

"Wow, bold, how he's going to do that? I mean your brother is strong, but not that strong," Naruto muttered as Gretel exhaled and tried to break free again. Muriel ordered one of her minion to kill Hansel, but the blessed weapon in his possession work as intended. It blasted the witch into pieces. Mina activated the mini-gun from her spot, showering the area with hail of bullets. More than a few witches took flight, trying to evade the bullet and throwing spell at Mina.

Muriel immediately took cover for safety and away from Naruto as the blond grinned, feeling his strength return quickly. With a tug, he pulled out the chain and snapped it apart before turning towards Gretel.

"Seriously? How you going to set me free if you're tied up?"

"Let me out and I will show you," Gretel said as Naruto chuckled. He pressed his body against her as she gasped in surprise.

"What are you…" Gretel didn't finish her question as he locked his lips against her. She was lost in the moment, but quickly noticed he was not actually kissing her. She felt a tingling sensation all over her body as some foreign energy entered her mouth, spreading through and revitalizing her muscles. She felt she was becoming stronger every second passed. Naruto broke off the contact as strays bullets impacted against his body. It was painful, but he handed her something and whispered into her ears.

"Naruto! I order you to kill them!" Muriel shouted at her position at the blond. Naruto turned to face the Grand Black Witch.

"You know what, bitch? Go fuck yourself!" Naruto stuck up his fingers at her for a second before he fell to the ground in pain. She was scratching the Kunai against the ground for his defiance, but the moment he dropped down, it revealed Gretel from behind him.

"Go fuck yourself!" Gretel repeated and threw a Kunai Naruto gave her at Muriel. The black witch widened her eyes in surprise. She was sure Naruto didn't break Gretel out, but the chains were broken nonetheless. They were snapped. The Grand Black Witch raised her hand to block the weapon as it embedded itself into her arm. Muriel growled at Gretel as the girl tilted her head to the side, looking at the kunai.

From that, Muriel looked down and noticed the black marking on the weapon was glowing.

"What?" She asked before it exploded right in her face, spraying out twisted metals. Naruto screamed as the Cursed Kunai also enveloped in the explosion. The blast sent it through the air and landed next to him as he felt its power.

"Naruto," Gretel grabbed the Kunai and dashed away from the blond so he could recover from his wounds. Muriel was shocked at her missing arms. Everything from her shoulder down was torn apart by the explosion while her face was remodeled in metal shards. She didn't expect the knife to explode.

"Hey sis," Hansel said as he joined his sister before looking at the glowing weapon in her hands, "so what's that?"

"I'm not really sure, but it is Naruto's only weakness… who ever hold this has absolute control him," Gretel said. Gretel had told Hansel briefly about Naruto.

"Great, we might need his help for this," Hansel said as Gretel nodded.

"Naruto! It's your chance," Gretel pointed at the witches as the blond stood up with a wide grin on his face.

"You had no idea how long I waited," Naruto announced as he closed his eyes and opened them again. His blue eyes were replaced by crimson red with slit. His body coated with fiery chakra as he tapped more into his favorite Bijuu's energy. Nine-tails materialized behind him; they quickly morphed into hands while his aura leaking into the air.

"W-what?" Muriel stuttered. She only knew he had inhuman speed, strength and regeneration. Nothing could penetrate his body unless he allowed it, but never something like this. How much secrets had he been hiding? Mina was shocked as well as she felt the tainted pollution in the air. It was intoxicating. Everyone stopped what they were doing, watching the blond's transformation.

"Umm… you sure you have everything under control, sis?" Hansel asked, moving back away from the blond with Gretel.

"I think so…" Gretel said unconvincingly as she held the Kunai tightly in her hands. Naruto looked at her as he felt the grip on it.

"Kill him!" Muriel shouted as the witches complied. Magical bolts flew towards him, but bounced off his chakra overcoat. The amount of energy in them couldn't overwhelm his. One of them tried their luck and attacked him directly, but one of the chakra arms grabbed the witch.

"AHHHH!" She screamed in agony as her body enveloped in a fiery inferno before it allowed the ashen remains to drop down to the floor. Only a few seconds had passed. Naruto spread his hands outwards with a devilish smile on his face as the constructed arms flew forwards, grabbing any witch insight, setting them on fire or slamming them into the ground, turning them into gruesome chunky red. Dozens of spherical orbs formed around him and slammed into their target, shredding the witches' body into fine mesh.

"Are you sure you have everything under control?" Hansel restated the question as he watched the one-side slaughter. A few witches tried to get away, but they didn't make it very far. Gretel didn't answer as she gulped, seeing the power the blond wield. If he was serious, nothing would be left in his wake.

Muriel summoned her broom and tried to fly away during the commotion. However, Naruto flew up to her as she blinked in another revelation about his ability.

"You can fly?"

"I never said I couldn't. I simply don't like flying with you," Naruto said as she tried to get away. However, he was far faster and grabbed her with the chakra arms before landing back on solid ground again with his captive.

"I promise that I will hear you scream until you die," Naruto claimed before blinking a little. He didn't really say that out loud.

"Oh right, I didn't really tell you about it, but that doesn't make it any less true. So scream for me, bitch. Once I'm satisfy, I will let you die," Naruto declared as one of the arms set her alight while another one mended her wounds just enough so she would feel the pain.

Muriel screamed as she was being burn by fire, but couldn't die. The dreadful sound of torment filled the air as a few remaining witches got the hell out of there while they can. Hansel and Mina didn't even bother to stop them since they wanted to get away from here too. The shrilling shriek went on and on as Muriel being tortured by the blond. He wouldn't let her die as he continued to squeeze out her voice. It filled his ears, drowning out everything.

However, another voice was able to reach him.

"Stop!" Gretel finally told Naruto as he cocked his head and had a glance at her. His eyes noticed the glowing Kunai in her hands. She could order him to stop forcibly, but she didn't. She wanted to get through to him.

"She lost already. You won so don't become like her!"

Naruto looked around and noticed the kids were huddled together with ghastly expression on. They were shivering. He turned to see Muriel's dead eyes in his hands. He finally stopped healing the witch and allowed her body to turn into ash as his eyes returned back to its oceanic blue color as he reclaimed something he lost long ago.

"Thank you, for bringing me back," Naruto said as he turned to face Gretel. She moved towards him as Naruto felt weakened by the Kunai in her hand. However, Gretel gave him support before putting the Kunai away.

"How do I set you free?" Gretel asked as Naruto shook his head and brushed her stands of hair out of her face.

"There's only one way to set me free as I have figured it out," Naruto said, looking into her eyes, "but it required a long term commitment."

"I promised I would set you free. I don't care how long it would take so tell me," Gretel said as Naruto chuckled.

"Someone with my ability needs to erase the seal on it and destroy the Kunai, but I can't get close to it as it harmful specifically to me," Naruto said as he caressed her face, rubbing the dirt away. Mina gasped, watching them and realizing what the blond meant immediately. However, Hansel and Gretel was a bit dense on that part.

"What did he mean?" Hansel asked her softly before she whispered something into his ear.

"WHAT!?"

"But you said only you exist here… oh!" Gretel finally realized.

"I told you it would be long term commitment didn't I? If you don't wan…" Naruto restated.

"Ah shut up," Gretel pulled him to her and finally had an actual kiss as the sun rose from the horizon, bathing the land in its brilliance. He felt the sun finally shined upon him once more as a new day had arrived.

They returned the kids back to town. After that, the three witches and one shinobi headed off to a new adventure. Naruto was walking next to Gretel. The Kunai was hidden somewhere on her body. As long as it was not visible, Naruto would be strong enough to stand on his own.

"What are you thinking?" Gretel asked.

"Just wondering how many years it would take for my kids to free me," Naruto said with a childish grin.

'Kid**s**?' Gretel thought, but she was fine with it as Naruto was good with children anyway. All of captives wanted Naruto to stay longer, but the town didn't really like Hansel and Gretel that much, or at all. Plus, most of the town was destroyed because of them so they better get the hell out of there before something else happened and they would be blamed for it.

"I feel like I forgotten something," Hansel said as he walked along side with Mina. The white witch pondered about it as well.

"Shit, where is everybody?" Benjamin "Ben" Wosser asked, standing around in the woods, waiting for any witch to come by. He thought Hansel would break up the Blood Moon Sabbath already and some of the witches would activate their traps, but no one came at all. He would be there for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoy it. I sure did. It was a good movie and I thought it deserve a much better ending. I don't like that pervert very much so I bash him. There might be mistakes here and there, but I will revise the story later on when I add extra chapters to this. Maybe there will be sequel movie as it did fairly well in the box office even with a bad reception score.

See you in the next story! Leave a response if you can.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


End file.
